Love Me In The Morning
by iamkellylouise
Summary: Addison. Alex. Alcohol. Addison wakes up to a familiar face staring back at her, then she looks at her hand, then she looks at his, then the screaming starts and they have decisions to make, will they ever make it work? Set in an AU 3x18.


**A/N: Set in 3x18. No 60 day bet with Mark. There is a tiny little legal thing which isn't exactly correct but it's my fic so, =P.**

**Reviews please =D**

**Kelly. X.**

* * *

As soon as Addison woke her head was throbbing, her eyes opened blearily and instantly connected with the face of Alex Karev. She doesn't know how she managed to stop herself from screaming. She slowly slipped out of the bed without waking him and grabbed the nearest article of clothing _'His shirt, typical'_ and threw it on as she wandered into the bathroom. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face a little. She looked up at the mirror and let out a heavy sigh.

"Addison, what the hell did you do now?" she groaned.

"Me. Apparently"

She turned around to see a shirtless boxer-clad Alex staring at her.

"Uh, hi" she said quietly.

"Hi" he smirked.

"Do you have _any _idea what happened last night?"

"There was alcohol, that's all I've got for you" he shrugged.

"Yeah, me too" Addison laughed nervously playing with the rings on her finger _'Wait. Rings? RINGS?'_ she looked down at her hand and saw an unfamiliar pair of rings on her finger, she looked over to Alex's hand and saw a matching wedding band, she let out a gasp.

"What? What is it?"

Addison shot out of the bathroom and scanned her eyes across her room, her eyes landed on a piece of paper that sat on the small table of her hotel room, she picked it up and let out a scream, Alex quickly ran out.

"What?"

Addison held the paper out to him with a shaky hand, he took it and scanned his eyes across it "Holy crap" he gasped "What, what, this is, we didn't but, what?"

She grabbed his hand and pointed at the ring on his finger then waved hers in front of him.

"Oh my god" he muttered "We're, we're, we're married"

"You better start thinking Karev"

"We were at Joe's, we were at Joe's and we were drinking and, and that's all I've got" he groaned "Who the hell would marry us when we were that drunk?"

"This is insane, actually insane" Addison sighed.

"Uh, I think I know who married us" Alex said after a few minutes of an awkward silence.

"What? Who?"

"I have an old friend from college, he got ordained on the internet for a joke, he lives about 30 minutes away, he would _definitely _marry us no matter what state we were in"

"We'll, we'll talk about this later, I have to get to work so"

"Right, I'll uh, I'll go"

"Ok" Addison nodded "What are we going to do?"

"We'll talk later"

~x~

Alex didn't see Addison after that morning, she avoided him at all costs, just like she had the after their bar kiss. He knew that she'd told Callie Torres, Callie O'Malley, whatever she was calling herself now, just from the amused looks she gave him. So again after a week, Alex took matters into his own hands.

"Addison, we need to talk" Alex said approaching Addison at the nurses station.

"I'm a little busy right now Karev" Addison mumbled turning away.

"Dr Montgomery-Karev!" he shouted "When you get a minute I'd like to talk about the fact that we got married last week!"

"YOU DID WHAT?" several familiar voices shouted, Addison grabbed Alex's wrist and shoved him into the nearest supply closet.

"What the HELL are you playing at?" Addison shouted.

"You've been avoiding me all week, that seemed to work last time"

"This is a little different than a kiss at a bar Alex" she hissed.

"We need to talk about this!" Alex exclaimed "We're married Addison, _married!_ And yes we were drunk and it was stupid but we need to make some decisions"

"I'll call my lawyer" Addison mumbled reaching for the door.

"Did I say we had to get a divorce?"

"You, I, what?"

"You heard me"

"You want to, stay married?" Addison stuttered.

"Maybe I do"

"We can't Alex" Addison sighed.

"No, we can, you're just thinking about what other people will think of you"

"No I am not" Addison scoffed.

"The thing is Addison, I _do_ know you, and you _are_, all you care about is your reputation, well guess what, you screwed that up when you slept with your husbands best friend"

Alex felt the full force of Addison's hand across his face.

"Addison I'm sorry I didn't…." She swung open the door and stormed away "Mean that" Alex hung his head low with a heavy sigh, he looked up to walk out to see several pairs of glaring eyes "What the _hell_ are you looking at?" he snapped storming off in the opposite direction.

~x~

"You married Karev!" Mark almost yelled bursting into Addison's office, she just looked up at him and burst into tears "Oh, hey, hey don't do that" he said shutting the door behind him, he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm such an idiot" she sobbed.

"Well…."

Addison smacked him hard on the chest "Thanks"

"Sorry" Mark muttered "So…." he said pulling her back a little and wiping the tears from her cheeks "What in the world possessed you to marry Alex Karev?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Alcohol and a mild to almost strong crush" she mumbled.

"You have a crush on him" Mark smirked.

"Oh shut up!" she snapped.

"Well according to what we heard through the supply closet door he wants to stay married so…."

"And he basically called me a whore"

"I can't believe I'm about to stick up for the guy but, I don't think that's what he meant to say"

"You. Are. Useless" Addison hissed poking him in the chest.

"Thanks" Mark said dryly "So, what are you going to do?"

"Contact my lawyer"

"Are you sure?"

"You want me to stay married to Alex Karev?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I want you to have what you want, and if Alex Karev is what you want then, I guess I'll have to deal with that"

"You're too nice to me"

"Yeah, I am" Mark laughed "Do you want me to kick his ass? Would that make you feel better?"

"No" Addison said with a laugh "I got it"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure" Addison said wiping her eyes "Thank you Mark"

"Anytime" he smiled.

~x~

"You got married!" Izzie, Cristina and Meredith shouted as they walked into the the intern locker room.

"Yeah" Alex sighed.

"When? Why?" Meredith exclaimed.

"When? A week ago today so, happy anniversary to me" he said with a slight smirk "And why? We were drunk, horrendously drunk, and we've kind of been flirting around each other for a couple of months so there's attraction or whatever there and I just screwed it up so, yeah"

"You just humiliated her of course you screwed it up" Cristina snorted.

"Yes I'm aware of that" Alex hissed.

"So….don't you think you should go after her" Izzie sighed.

"No. No way. She needs time to cool off, if I go after her now she'll stab me with a scalpel"

"I would pay to see that" Cristina smirked.

"Just give her the time, and then talk to her" Meredith said softly.

~x~

"Hey, you ok? George told me what happened" Callie said softly taking a seat next to Addison in the cafeteria.

"I'm fine" Addison sighed, Callie raised an eyebrow at her "Ok so I'm not fine but, I have to pretend I'm fine for a little while ok? Because everyone's staring at me and talking about me and, I have to pretend I'm fine so I can ignore it"

"Maybe you should talk to him"

"I'm not talking to him" Addison muttered "He can go to hell"

"You don't mean that"

"Yes. I do!" Addison exclaimed "He's not allowed to do this to me"

"Have you called your lawyer yet?"

"No"

"Are you going to?"

"I have to"

"Does that mean you want to?"

"Callie, I _have_ to"

"Whatever you say Addison"

~x~

Another week went by with no contact between the pair, even with Callie bugging Addison and the other interns bugging Alex. Avoid Avoid Avoid. That's all they did.

"You need to talk to her" Meredith said firmly taking a seat next to Alex in the cafeteria.

"I don't know what your talking about" Alex mumbled.

"You've given her time Alex, it's been a week, you need to talk to her"

"She doesn't want to talk to me"

"Well I know that, you humiliated her, but you need to fix it"

"I don't know how" Alex sighed standing up and walking away.

~x~

"For you" Addison said handing Alex a large envelope, and before he could say anything she was gone, he opened the envelope and pulled out what he'd been expecting all week, Divorce Papers, he dropped them onto the nurses station with a heavy sigh.

"She doesn't want this y'know"

He turned around at the voice of Mark Sloan.

"What?"

"She doesn't want to divorce you"

"Again. What?"

"Look. I hate you. For many reasons. You're an ass and totally full of yourself and you kind of remind me of me sometimes but she sees something in you, something more, she sees a different side to you and, she doesn't want to divorce you, she's just angry and upset and, she needs you to make the next step, that's what these papers are about, the next step, so if I was you I'd take those papers to her hotel room and tell her to stick them where the sun doesn't shine, well, not that but, just tell her you freaking love her you moron! Now!"

"But…."

"NOW ALEX!" the whole floor seemed to shout, Alex grabbed the papers and shot off towards the stairwell, everyone looked over at Mark with a smirk "See, I've grown!" he said proudly.

~x~

Addison groaned when she heard a pounding at her hotel room door, she was lying in a bubble filled bath attempting to relax for the first time in 2 weeks, she stepped out and wrapped her robe around her.

"I'm coming" she shouted as the banging persisted, she swung the door open and slammed it back in the face of Alex.

"I know you don't want to see me" he shouted through it "And I know you don't like me very much right now but I have to say something to you and I don't want to say it through the door of your hotel room so please, just open the door"

Addison took a breath and opened the door back up "You get 2 minutes and then you have to leave" she said firmly as she let him in.

"I screwed up" Alex said quietly "I screwed up and I, I humiliated you and, and I hurt you but, Addison, I love you, I'm so in love with you that it's probably a little pathetic and, yeah, we got drunk and we got married, not the most romantic thing in the world but I'm here now, still dressed in my scrubs, divorce papers in my hand and I'm asking you" he said getting down on one knee "I'm asking you to let me rip these damn things up and be your husband"

Addison stared down at him with tear filled eyes "I can't do it again Alex" she whispered "I can't have my heart broken again, it's just too hard"

"I can't promise you I won't screw up again, just like you can't promise me, but I can promise that I'll try"

"This is the last chance Alex because I just can't…." Addison was cut off by Alex pulling her down to the floor and kissing her hard on the lips.

"I love you so much" he whispered.

"I love you too" she smiled.

Alex handed her the divorce papers with a smirk, she took no time in ripping them straight through the middle.

"Why are you all wet?" he laughed.

"I was just in the middle of a bath, would you like to join me?" she grinned.

"Yes I would Mrs Karev"

"Well follow me then Mr Karev" Addison smiled standing up and holding out her hand, he took it with a smile and let her lead him off to the bathroom.

~x~

"What are we waiting for?" Derek asked as he joined Meredith, Mark, Cristina, Callie, George and Izzie in the lobby.

"Addison and Alex" Meredith replied.

"Okaayy, why?"

"To see if he got her back" Mark replied.

"Right, but, why are we waiting here?"

"Because they should be here in….now" Izzie said looking at her watch "Come on Alex" she whispered.

"She's here" said George.

"She's on her own, damn it" Callie muttered.

"Pay up" Cristina said holding out her hand, everyone groaned and pulled out their purses and wallets, they all froze when they saw Alex walk in behind Addison and link his fingers with hers kissing her softly on the lips.

"Damn it" Cristina muttered.

"He did it" Callie smiled.

"Finally" Meredith sighed.

"Do we have to call her Dr Montgomery-Karev now?" asked George.

"Yes you do O'Malley and will you all stop staring" Addison shouted from across the lobby.

"How did she do that?" George exclaimed.

"She's a really good lip reader" Mark smirked.

"Scary" George muttered.

"Does this mean Alex is moving out?" asked Izzie.

"Does this mean Addison's moving in?" Derek exclaimed.

"This is going to be interesting" Cristina muttered.

~x~

"Good morning" Alex grinned as the interns walked into the locker room.

"Morning" Meredith laughed.

"So you did it?" said Izzie.

"I did it" Alex smiled "I got her back, I got my _wife_ back, I have a wife, how insane is that?"

"It is pretty insane" George smiled "Hey, we're both married now!"

"Oh god" Izzie groaned "I'm the only single person in this room"

"That makes me feel strangely happy" Cristina smirked.

"Shut up" Izzie said hitting her on the arm.

"So uh, awkward question but, where are you uh, going to live?" Meredith stuttered.

"I haven't even thought about it" Alex said with a laugh "I guess I'll move into the hotel until we can get a place sorted"

"You can't live in a hotel Alex" Izzie sighed.

"I live in a hotel!" George exclaimed.

"And you hate it" said Meredith.

"What do you suggest Mer? I move your boyfriends ex-wife in?" Alex smirked.

"I'm not saying it wouldn't be weird but, your rooms yours until you get your own place" Meredith shrugged.

"I'll talk to the wife" Alex smiled "The wife, I have a freaking wife"

"You're not going to let that go are you" Cristina groaned.

"No. Not a chance"

~x~

"Do you want to move in with me?" Alex said slipping onto a chair next to Addison in the cafeteria.

"What?"

"Do you want to move in with me? Because we're not going to be able to get a place straight away and, I know you love the hotel Addie but, I don't really feel comfortable with you paying my way"

"Alex, I can't help that I have a trust fund" Addison sighed.

"I know that" Alex said softly "But I don't want you to pay for everything, so that means you're just going to have to deal with the fact that when we get a house or something it's not going to be the most extravagant of places"

"I don't want extravagant, I just want somewhere we can call ours"

"Me too, so, do you want to move in with me?"

"Don't you think it's, a little inappropriate? I mean, I wouldn't just be moving in with you would I. I'd be moving in with my ex-husbands girlfriend, and my ex-husband will be there, _doing things _with said girlfriend and I'll be _doing things_ with you so, do you see where I'm coming from?"

"Yes" Alex sighed "It won't be for long"

"Is Meredith even ok with this?"

"She said it would be weird but the rooms mine for as long as I want it"

"We won't stay for long though, we're calling a realtor in the morning"

"Ok then" Alex smiled.

"Ok" Addison smiled

"I love you Mrs Karev" Alex grinned kissing her softly.

"I love you Mr Karev" she laughed kissing him again.

~x~

"Welcome to the land of dark and twisty interns" Alex said opening the front door to the Grey house.

"I thought everyone was trying this bright and shiny thing?" Addison smirked.

"Yeah, I guess we are huh?" he smiled kissing her softly, he began to slowly pull them towards the stairs.

"I love you" Addison whispered pressing her forehead against his.

"I love you too" Alex smiled kissing her again.

"Ah-hem" they heard Meredith cough.

They looked over to the living room to see a table set up in there surrounded by Meredith, Derek and who Addison recognized as Meredith's father and step-mother.

"Uh, hi" Addison blushed.

"Newlyweds" Meredith smirked rolling her eyes a little.

"Congratulations" Susan smiled "So are you still Dr Montgomery?"

"Dr Montgomery-Karev" Addison smiled "It would just get way to complicated if I was Karev too"

"You're probably right dear"

"Are you hungry?" asked Meredith.

"They're hungry for something alright" Derek muttered, Addison shot him a glare.

"Uh no, we're fine" Alex smiled "Right Mrs Karev?"

"Right Mr Karev" Addison smiled.

"Are you _ever_ going to stop doing that?" Meredith laughed.

"No" Addison and Alex smiled.

"Have a good night" Addison smiled before dragging Alex upstairs.

"This is wrong on so many levels" Derek shuddered.

"Is everything ok?" asked Susan.

"Addison's his ex-wife" Meredith said awkwardly.

"Oh, right" Thatcher stuttered.

"I'm fine with it" Derek sighed "If she's ok with me and Mer then I'm ok with her and Alex, it's fine"

"Liar" Meredith laughed.

~x~

"Hmm, this is nice" Addison sighed as she lay back in Alex's arms, his wrapping around her waist.

"I love you" Alex whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Addison smiled "Look, I know we've only been married for 2 weeks, and in that time we haven't even been together" she laughed "But, we should talk, about our future like, what do you want?"

"I want a dog"

"What?" Addison laughed.

"I want a dog, like a golden retriever or something, a family dog"

"A family dog" Addison said slowly "You want a family"

"Don't you?"

"Yeah, yes, of course I do" Addison smiled.

"We'd make really cute kids" Alex said kissing the back of her neck.

"Yeah, we would, how, how many kids do you want?"

"At least two, hopefully one of each, but as long as they're happy and healthy I don't care"

"I really want this to work Alex" Addison said squeezing his hands.

"It will babe, it will" he smiled.

~x~

**15 years later.**

"Maxwell Alexander Karev get down here right now!" Addison shouted up the stairs to her 14 year old.

"I'm coming!" he shouted running down the stairs "Don't full name me Mom, I don't even know why I have to be there, it's a party for a 4 year old" he whined.

"Max I don't have time for this, we were supposed to leave 10 minutes ago, shoes, coat, ass in the car, now" she said impatiently.

"Look Mommy, we're ready" a small girl smiled sticking her tongue out a Max.

"Good girls" Addison smiled down to 11 year old Emily and 7 year old Amy "Come on, time to go" she said ushering them out the door.

"Is Dad meeting us there?" asked Max.

"Yeah, he just has to finish a few things at work, did you feed the dog?" Addison said as she closed the front door behind them.

"Yeah" Max said as they all got into the car.

"Ok, we all belted up?" she asked before she started the engine.

"Yes Mom" they all said impatiently.

"Ok, lets go" Addison said starting the car and pulling off the drive.

~x~

"Hey!" Meredith smiled opening her front door "Come in" all three kids shot straight into the house.

"Hi" Addison said hugging her "How's everything going?"

"Hectic" Meredith laughed "Like every party we throw for our kids"

"True" Addison smirked "Did she like the presents? Amy helped pick them"

"She loved them" Meredith smiled "Drink?"

"Yeah, coffee would be great" Addison said following Meredith through to the kitchen.

"Hey!" Izzie smiled.

"Hey Iz" Addison smiled back "Cristina, you actually came!" she said with a laugh.

"The kids my goddaughter, didn't really get a choice" Cristina muttered.

"Oh shut your whining" Meredith laughed "We always come to Joey's party's"

"That's all Owen" Cristina sighed.

"Where is Owen?" Izzie asked.

"Hospital, lucky little…." Cristina muttered.

"Hey Addie" Derek said walking in and kissing her cheek "How are you?"

"I'm good" Addison smiled "Olivia enjoying herself?"

"She won't even speak to me" Derek laughed "She's too busy being centre of attention"

"Someone sounds jealous" Meredith teased.

Addison almost jumped a foot in the air when she felt two arms wrap around her "Scare you babe?"

Addison turned around and hit Alex hard on the arm "Ass" she hissed.

"Aww, I love you too" Alex laughed before kissing her softly.

"How was your day?" Addison asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his holding onto her hips.

"Ok, better now though" he smiled kissing her again.

"You'd think after 15 years they'd know when to put each other down" Mark said walking into the room.

"Shut up Mark" Addison said sternly "I don't make comments when you're kissing your wife"

"She's right" Izzie smirked "Leave them alone"

"Yes Mrs Sloan" Mark said kissing her softly "How's mini-Sloan number two cooking up?" he asked rubbing his hand over the 5 month swell of Izzie's stomach.

"He's perfect" Izzie smiled.

"Mom, Dad, Aunty Meredith, Uncle Derek, we need to talk" Max said walking into the room with Meredith and Derek's 14 year old daughter Ashleigh trailing behind him.

"Get ready to pay up Sloan" Cristina whispered to Mark.

"Okay" Derek said slowly "What's wrong kids?"

Max reached out and linked his fingers with Ashleigh's "Me and Max are dating now Daddy" Ashleigh said smiling nervously.

"$100 dollars please" Cristina said holding out her hand to Mark.

"Cristina!" Derek, Meredith, Alex, Addison and Izzie all exclaimed.

"Oh like you didn't see it coming" Cristina snorted "We've been making bets on them since you announced you were pregnant in the same week, well, since we found out you were having a girl and a boy"

"It's true" Mark smirked.

"You mess her about and you're dead Maxwell" Derek said firmly "I don't care who your parents are"

"Derek" Meredith said with a laugh.

"Yes sir" Max nodded.

"And no funny business, _at all_, you're still underage" said Addison.

"Mom!" Max exclaimed blushing a little.

"Listen to your mother Max" said Alex.

"No funny business Aunt Addie" Ashleigh said with a blush.

"Go on, get back out there and look after your brothers and sisters" said Meredith.

"You're going to talk about us aren't you" Max groaned.

"Yeah" everyone replied.

"Fine, come on babe" Max said dragging Ashleigh from the room, the room fell into a silence.

Mark and Cristina burst out laughing "Oh god, you should see your faces right now" Cristina laughed.

"Shut up" Alex groaned.

"So Yang, what are we betting on next? Marriage? Babies?" Mark said with a grin.

"Mark!" Addison and Derek exclaimed.

"What?" he laughed.

~x~

"What do you want to do for our anniversary?" Alex asked as he lay in bed with Addison.

"Me and you, naked" Addison grinned kissing him softly "The kids can stay at friends houses or something for the weekend, we'll book it off, and just stay in bed the entire time"

"This is why I love you" Alex said kissing her neck "Do you ever wish we did it differently, this whole thing?"

"Well, yeah, I do" Addison said quietly "Just the wedding part, but, that doesn't matter anymore Alex, we have a life, we made a life, we have our kids and the dog and our house and our jobs, and each other, we have each other, a wedding is just that, a wedding, we have a marriage"

"I love you, so much" Alex said kissing her "And I can't wait to spend another 15 years with you"

"A lifetime Alex, a lifetime" Addison said snuggling into his body.

"A lifetime" Alex said kissing the top of her head "Night Mrs Karev"

"Night Mr Karev"

~x~ ~x~ ~x~


End file.
